My lovely older sisters
by linkjames24
Summary: Touma Kamijou was what people would call lucky. For one, he was adopted by two wonderful women who raised him since his early childhood into his teenage years. Two; they were really fucking hot.
1. Chapter 1

My lovely older sisters 01

Touma Kamijou was what people would call lucky. For one, he was adopted by two wonderful women who raised him since his early childhood into his teenage years.

Two; they were really fucking hot.

"Touma, finish your breakfast," Oriana told him, pointing with her lettuce at his untouched plate. The curvaceous blonde bombshell continued reading the news on her white tablet, seated beside him on the round silver table on the backyard of their walled compound. It was a mansion, designed to look like a castle. It was located up a hill separated from the rest of Looksville which had a decent population of about one hundred thousand.

He couldn't help but eye Oriana now and then. She was nibbling on her lettuce, preferring healthy meals to the meaty burgers he always ate. She wore a blue tank top and brown boyshorts, not even bothering to wear regular shorts or a skirt. She left a lot of skin bare, and he was in that age where his hormones took over his entire body.

Oriana's sapphire blue eyes twinkled as she caught him staring, and her lips curled into a playful smile. "Whaddya lookin at, squirt?"

"N-nothing!" Touma growled, feeling heat flush into his cheeks. He fanned his white and scratched his blue shorts. "I mean, the lawn needs some mowing, don't you think?"

Oriana sniffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Touma, I didn't raise you to be a hard worker. What I want to do is take my clothes off and jump straight into the pool. We can pay someone else to do all that gardening crap." Their pool was located under the basement which required monthly maintenance to keep it clean and functional. Needless to say, the expenses were ridiculously high.

"Oriana, are you serious?" Her serious face broke into a smile at his deadpan expression.

"Of course not, loser." She tousled his spiky hair, making the poor boy whine.

"I'm not a kid anymore. You can stop that," Touma said.

"Hmm..." Oriana rubbed her chin and contemplated his swords. She snapped her fingers and said, "Nah. I like reminding you your place."

"Hey guys," Kaori said, entering the gate to their place. The voluptuous girl was in a white shirt, black cycling shorts and rubber shoes. Her hands, covered in fingerless black gloves, held the handlebar grip of a bicycle as she steered it towards them, her helmet attached to the saddle. Kaori was drenched in sweat. She flicked her ponytail behind her ear, scowling. "I need a haircut."

Unlike Oriana, who gave the image of a sophisticated noblewoman with servants at her beck and call, Kaori was the attractive sportswoman participating and winning in all the athletics events.

Oriana was Caucasian, and Kaori Asian. The strange pair were not related in any way, similar solely in their breathtaking beauty and their mutual interest in Touma Kamijou and each other. It was a strange relationship. They all adopted each other, in a way.

When he was young, his parents died due to a car accident. It was Kaori and Oriana who took him in. Whenever either girl was nostalgic, they reminisced about the past. At the time, they were apparently at a crossroads. Oriana fleeing from something in Europe, and Kaori running away from her own home right there in Japan. They were both going to Academy City when they met him, and for some odd reason, he just tagged along as the two made their way to the States instead.

They weren't alone, of course. Expenses like these needed a backer to financially support their lifestyle.

"So, what did the boss say?" Oriana asked. She took her teacup and sipped. She passed a glass of milk to Kaori, who finished it in one swig.

"Gah!" Kaori exclaimed cheerfully, licking the remaining milk from her lips. "That hit the spot. As for the boss's question?" She shrugged. "Some mission, I think. They weren't quite clear on that." She took the white towel from her seat and dried her head. Her eyes under her bangs caught Touma staring at her. "What's wrong, sweety?" she asked, smiling kindly.

Touma shook his head. "Just wondering if I'm going to continue being a freeloader is all."

"Shush, you." Oriana chided him in a softer voice. "You leave all that adult stuff to us."

Touma scowled. "You know I'm just a couple of years younger than you two, right?"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast," Kaori said airily, smiling as she took the chair on Touma's other side and licked her lips. Today's meals were bacon and eggs, cooked by their lovely sibling. "Thanks for the meal, Oriana," Kaori said, reaching over the table and squeezed Oriana's hand.

"Welcome," Oriana smiled warmly.

"So Touma," Kaori bumped his shoulder. "Got any wish? Your birthday's coming." Her fork stabbed the bacon and she took a bite.

"Mhm." Oriana grinned and took a sugar cube from a glass container, dropping it into her tea. "I can think of a few going on in that head of his."

"Um," Touma winced. He felt his heart thud crazier than ever. It was so strong he couldn't hear anything else over the beating under his chest. His face was so warm it was making him dizzy. If he continued on this hairbrained scheme of his and get rejected for it, he wasn't sure he would even be able to get out of his room.

"I-I'd like to m-m-maybe marry you two?" He stuttered.

Oriana snorted, wiped a tear from her eye and laughed. "Oh, Touma. You're always full of jokes."

Kaori looked between the two with curiosity. "Come again?" she asked Touma with a loving smile, having lowered her arms to hold the sides of her seat.

"Nothing," he murmured and rubbed his shoulder, looking down at his lap. He felt embarrassed just even saying that! And of course, Oriana would hear it, despite Kaori possessing hyper-awareness. Sometimes things just slip her mind.

"He said he wants to marry us," Oriana said in a teasing tone. "Put diamond rings on our finger, little brother?" She closed her left hand and traced a line over the back of her left ring finger, focusing on Touma with a cheeky smile.

Kaori looked more amused than perturbed. She sliced the egg in half with her fork and drew a smiling face on the white plate with the yolk.

"Hey," Oriana said, frowning. "Don't play with your food."

"Sorry," Kaori said. "Touma, you want it?"

"No thanks." He shook his head. He attempted to become invisible by keeping his mouth shut, drawing attention from himself so he could escape to the confines of his own room and hide for the remainder of the day.

"You know," Kaori mused, put her elbow on the table, propped her arm and leaned on her hand. "Your joke made me think about the future. I don't ever imagine myself settling down."

"Me neither," Oriana said. She held her cup on her lap, closed her eyes and sighed. "The tea was good. Thank you, Touma."

"Be a shame though." Kaori poked Touma's sternum.

"Hey," he complained without any fire in his words. He made a half-hearted attempt at throwing a chop, one she easily weaved out of.

"I'm not sure I'm willing to accept any girl you bring into this house," Kaori said. She frowned. "Strange. Why I am so disheartened by such a prospect?"

"It's because you have taste," Oriana said with a scowl. "We wouldn't want any bimbo walking through that gate. Not when it's always been the three of us for so long."

The three of them and the mysterious boss Oriana and Kaori work for, Touma thought. The money wired to their bank accounts was large enough to fund countless expensive luxury items, clothes, and trips to the best vacation spots the planet had to offer.

"Oriana, don't be rude." Kaori narrowed her eyes and chided her adopted sister.

"Sorry," Oriana said with a grin, not sorry at all.

Kaori scrutinized her a second longer, and then shrugged with a groan. "Why do I always have to make sure you don't do anything impulsive?" She hooked an arm around Touma's shoulder and pulled his head to her chest. "Be more like Touma here. Other than his terrible attempts at being a wisecrack he's rather amenable."

"And that's the type of man you like?" Oriana asked. She leaned over the table and held her cheeks.

Kaori's playful smile made Touma shudder. It was always bad news when the two tag-teamed him.

"Well I do like my men subservient," Kaori said, getting in on the game of the day. They were playing 'Let's make Touma blush like a madman,' and unfortunately, he was the only one amongst the three with that name.

"Oh?" Oriana's cattish grin reminded him of an actual cat looking at an unsuspecting mouse moments before it pounced.

"Yes!" Kaori nodded. "You would not believe the men who followed me back then when I was the Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa Church. They would not back down from fights. Idiots, the lot of them. Got hurt trying to protect me from nonexistent threats."

"How could threats who don't exist hurt real people?" Touma asked as he tried to escape the hold of her arm wrapping on his neck. He tried to pry her forearm off, but Kaori didn't even notice. The gap between them in terms of strength, speed or durability was too vast for him to overcome with mere effort.

"Smartass," Kaori smirked. "We had enemies, as do all successful things in life. I could've incapacitated most of our enemies and send them to tears with the hospital bills, but my former people refused to let anything dangerous come to contact with me. Such foolish pride…" She shook her head, pulling herself free of her reverie and whipping his face with her ponytail while she was at it. Oriana covered her mouth and muffled a laugh, biting her lips when he glared at her to shut up.

"I'm glad, though." Kaori's indulgent expression made both Touma and Oriana blush. "If not for me leaving that group, I wouldn't have met either of you. Or that insufferable employer of ours."

Faster than either of her siblings could react, Kaori leaned over the table, made Oriana shriek with her speed, and grabbed the other girl by the waist. "Hugs!" Kaori said, carrying Oriana's body like she weighted nothing over the table in a great display of strength. Touma looked at the undisturbed food and shook his head. Amazing.

"You spilled my tea!" Oriana angrily growled and attempted to squirm out of the immovable arms that bound her. Kaori ignored her complaints and held the two to her side, squishing their faces against her chest. "Gods above this is why I dislike it when you get mushy!"

"Liar," Kaori said happily. "You finished your drink minutes ago. Did you honestly think it would escape my notice? Oh, why do they grow up so fast? Why can't you stay a kid a little longer, Touma? I abhor the thought of sharing your time with someone else."

"W-we don't have to," Touma said, feeling stupid at making a second attempt but trying it anyway. "It could just be the three of us."

"Oh?" Oriana immediately lost all her rage in favor of focusing on his face, the distance between them inches apart. Kaori looked down at her sibling with another bright smile.

"Really?" she asked. Kaori hummed. "If this is another one of your jokes I genuinely do not find it amusing."

"I'm not joking," Touma hastily shook her head in denial.

"Well if you insist on remaining a virgin forever," Kaori quipped, drawing a cackle from Oriana.

"Earlier, I wasn't joking either." Touma's throat suddenly felt dry and his lips brittle. He gulped and licked his lips. "I-I want you two to marry me. It's my birthday wish. The three of us together."

His face was so hot he thought he had a fever, but he couldn't help the goofy smile on his face.

Oriana and Kaori were similarly red. Oriana gaped at him. Kaori bit her lips, looked to the clear blue sky as if to seek guidance, and returned her eyes to him with a worried expression.

"I-if you're sure," she similarly stuttered. "Oriana!" Kaori homed towards her sister. "Anything to say!?" Her words seeped with panic.

"N-no! I mean, I wouldn't mind." She looked away, feigned apathy and rolled her eyes. Though the bashful expression she gave Touma when she sneaked a peek told her siblings otherwise.

"Not like there's anyone else waiting for me," she said, forcing a smug smile in an attempt to reign in the wildfire that became her emotions. "Looks like I'll just have to settle for that feeble endeavor for a proposal you've made."

Touma couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so excited he didn't realize his siblings, and if he was lucky his future wives, that he didn't realize they were barely holding themselves from freaking out.

"I-I have two rings in my room if you want me to get on my knees and do it properly!" he said with conviction in his voice and determination in his eyes.

"N-no!" Oriana wiggled out of Kaori's grip, her reaction enough to surprise her sister into releasing her. Oriana covered her red face with her hands and said, "Y-you can't do this to me, Touma! You can't just play with my feelings like this!"

"Isn't that a little hypocritical of you considering you do the same?" Kaori asked, having released Touma from her arm and looking away from him as well. She didn't want him to see the stupid smile on her face, barely managing to maintain a cool expression in front of her siblings. She had the image of a mature older sister to maintain.

"It's not the same!" Oriana whined and pulled her hair. Her pout was cute enough to coax an urge out of Touma and Kaori to take a picture of her face. She stomped towards Touma and poked his chest. "This is all your fault, mister! I expect you to take responsibility!"

Touma nodded happily.

Kaori turned around with an impish grin. She playfully punched his shoulder. "Me too you inconsiderate charmer you."

"Yeah," Touma said. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel like I'm in cloud nine right now."

"Yeah, well I don't." Oriana kneaded her forehead. "I can't believe I just considered dating someone who was willing to propose to two girls." The blush receded from her face, replaced by a perplexed expression. "Kaori," Oriana called out to her sister and held her hips. "Isn't it weirding you out?"

"What is?" Kaori tilted her head.

"The idea of sharing your husband!" Oriana said.

Kaori's amused smile did nothing to assuage her worry. "Relax," Kaori said. "Even though it's called marriage, it's just another certificate to keep the three of us together. Kind of like playing house, for adults. Right, Touma?"

"S-sure." He forced a smile and gave a thumbs up. Oriana glared at him. She knew full well his intents had nothing to do with 'playing house' or whatever rationalization Kaori was deceiving herself with.

Oriana smacked his hand down. "Kaori, that's not what he meant and you know it."

"W-well, I mean it's his birthday wish, Oriana. Surely we can entertain his wishes until he grows bored of them?" Kaori appeared to be in some sort of denial regarding Touma's confession.

Oriana eyed Touma's flustered face. Her own cheeks reddened.

"Ugh," Oriana groaned. "How many times are we going to keep blushing like idiots?"

Kaori snapped her fingers. "What about you two go biking with me?"

"No,"/"No thanks," Oriana and Touma said at the same time. They shared a grin.

"No offense, sis, but you tend to tire us out with the nonstop biking," Oriana continued.

"We can't even keep up," Touma added.

"Okay," Kaori nodded solemnly. "We'll walk."

"On second thought…" Touma said. "I'll get the mountain bikes."

"And I'll take a shower!" Kaori caught Oriana's shirt before she could make a break for it.

"Hurry up, dear." Kaori ushered Touma to their garage, dragging a reluctant Oriana in tow.

 **/0/**

A white hare poked its head over the green bushes, rustling leaves and pushing pebbles down the stream. It glanced left and right, wary of predators like foxes and wolves. Finding no imminent threat, it jumped out the brier and unto the stream, pressed its mouth to the water and sipped a drink, hydrating itself.

A bell ringed in the distance, followed by tires rolling on gravel and water. Without looking back the hare made a run for it.

"Oh look!" Kaori said, clutching the handlebar grip with one hand and pointed at the hare with the other. "It's a rabbit!"

"Why oh why did I agree to this!?" Oriana complained even as she followed her sister across the stream, scaring squirrels back into the holes of their trunks and sending birds flying from their nests.

Oriana didn't change much clothes. She simply added a white cycling short, blue rubber shoes and a pink bicycle helmet strapped to her head. Unlike Kaori, who seemed to enjoy outdoor activities, Oriana was the exact opposite.

Touma was behind them, cycling as fast as his lazy feet could take him. He just put on black sneakers and a white helmet, not even bothering to wear outdoor clothes. "I would've been fine just being the commissaire!" he groaned.

Kaori took a turn, deeper into the forest. Oriana followed her sister, with Touma at their tail. He didn't fail to notice the glances they gave him every now and then. The two slowed down to make sure he could keep up, he knew. Despite his attempts to join in their fun, he was physically the weakest of the three, if only due to their jobs requiring a lot of stamina.

A fox poked its head behind a tree to spy at them. A pack of wolves behind more trees appeared in droves to keep up with them as they pedaled through the detritus. The wolves chased a lonesome deer the age of a fawn. "Kaori!" Touma said in alarm.

"On it!" Kaori laughed and put the brakes on her bike, her tires kicking rocks and twigs into the foliage. She made a turn for the back of wolves, followed by her siblings. The rear-wolf looked behind it and howled as it found three metallic vehicles running towards it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wolf!" Kaori alarmed all the other wolves to her presence. They jumped to the side, some rolling on the forest floor and others hitting trees. Kaori winced but continued and reached an arm towards the fawn. "I'll be taking this!"

She scooped the fawn and dashed down a brown slope covered in sharp rocks. It cried in panic and made futile attempts to writhe itself free of her arm. Kaori laughed in sheer joy when her bike flew through the air. The tires landed on some roots, breaking the roots with the impact.

"I don't think I can make this jump!" Oriana screamed above and behind her. Kaori rolled her eyes.

"You can do it, sis!" She put her hand around her mouth and hollered.

"Fuck watch where you're going, idiot!" Oriana screamed.

"So sorry!" Touma cried.

Kaori grinned, held the fawn by her hips and watched the accident in the making. If her guess was right, Touma most likely bumped into Oriana, unaware she stopped and looked over the ledge. The consequent act was forever burned into her memory. Oriana was screaming and crying, her arms wrapped around Touma's head, blinding her brother in the process.

Kaori watched them crash into a blueberry bush, their bicycles a meter away. Oriana rubbed her head with a grimace and pushed herself up Touma's chest. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking off her helmet. Her blonde hair curtained his head and her hands propped up the earth on either side of him. His face was covered in leaves, blueberries, and dirt.

"Now that you're here," he murmured and took off his helmet as well. She laughed and kissed his cheek. He clutched his abdomen and grimaced. Oriana sighed and looked behind her.

"I think he's hurt," she said.

"Got it," Kaori said. She noticed a herd of deer across the river further down the slope and released the fawn. It jumped in joy as it returned to its herd, an older deer similarly jubilant as it licked the fawn.

"Come on," Kaori said, dismounting her bike, resting it against a tree and attaching her helmet by the saddle. She ambled towards the two and noticed how erotic Oriana's position was, on her arms and feet just above Touma. Kaori felt another blush cover her cheeks and sighed. Both her siblings glanced at her, noticed her reddening face, realized their compromising position and followed suit.

Despite that, there was no sudden cry of panic and Oriana jumping off Touma's body with a kick. Nor did Kaori overreact and hit her brother or reprimand her sister. No, there was only the eye contacts, lip bites, and gulps.

None of them denied the loving atmosphere. They embraced it.

Kaori scratched the back of her head and pouted. She practically raised the two, and due to the age gap between her and Oriana and Touma, he was further brought up by his two sisters. Their benefactor funded her the money she needed to live a good life in the States, but she was the one who made sure the two grew up into good, moral and upstanding people.

She did more than succeed, as it turned out.

Kaori looked up the canopy and sighed. What a mess.

"Hey there," she smiled and crouched down beside Touma's head, propping her elbows on her thighs and holding her face. He forced a smile. "Want me to carry you home?" she offered, taking her siblings' helmets from their hands, turned behind her to the bicycles lying on the ground and attached them to their saddles.

"Nah," he said. "I'm fine. Just need some rest. Give me five minutes?"

Kaori shrugged and grinned. She sat on the detritus, uncaring of the dirt and blueberries that stained her cycling shorts and legs and kicked a twig to a rock near an anthill. Oriana sighed and curled on Touma's side, leaving her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"I wonder if these are still good?" Kaori plucked a blueberry from the undamaged parts of the bush and pressed it to her lips, swallowing the berry with a pop. "Mhm! Sweet!" She beamed at Touma and rolled a blueberry between her thumb and forefinger. "You want some?"

"No, thank y-hnn!" He didn't continue talking due to the blueberries she stuffed to his mouth. Touma growled, glared and scowled at her while he chewed on the sweet berries. Oriana on his chest and Kaori seated beside him laughed at the expression on his face.

Kaori turned behind to their bikes, took their water bottles from the bottle cages and passed the containers to her siblings. Touma guzzled his water greedily. Oriana took a sip from hers. She passed her container to Kaori and scowled when Kaori finished the rest of the water.

"I didn't give it to you so you can drink it all," Oriana said.

"It's fine," Touma said. A bit of water trickled down his cheek. He wiped it with his forearm and offered Oriana his water container. "Here, you can have the rest of mine."

Oriana rubbed his chest. "You sure? I mean, it was my fault you got hurt at all."

"Oriana, take the damn bottle."

She meekly acquiesced to his demand.

"I think I'm better now," Touma said. Oriana and Kaori got up and offered their hands. He accepted the offer and took their hands, grimacing as they hauled him up. Once he was on his feet Touma cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders and kicked his foot to the air. "Yeah. See?"

He brushed dirt and berries off his shirt. Brown and black stains made him scowl. "Ugh. This is gonna take forever to wash away."

Oriana went behind up, wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her chest to his back. "You're talking like you're the one washing the clothes, squirt. Last I recall I was the one washing your undies."

Touma blushed, once more. Oriana cackled at his reaction.

"O-only because you don't let me! You do all the housework and Kaori does the shopping and pays the bills. Even when I try to do something on my own one of you always tries to help." He scratched his cheek. "I was just a little frustrated my shirt got dirty. It means more work for you, Oriana."

"Hmm." Oriana lowered her chin to his shoulder, and when he turned to look at her, gave him a fond smile. Touma reached a hand back to rub her head. Oriana happily hummed. She kept to herself and followed him as he made his way to the riverbank. Kaori carted all their bicycles with one hand, not troubled at the least by the weight of the three single-track vehicles. They emerged from the forest and were greeted by the warm rays of the sun.

Further down the stream, a grizzly bear submerged its head into the surface of the water. It emerged triumphant, throwing splashes across gravel and rocks. In its jaws was a large Atlantic salmon the size of Touma's arm.

"That's a big fish," he said. As if understanding his words the grizzly bear raised its head in victory and left the river. It settled down by the riverside, lied on its belly and began eating the juicy fish.

"The wildlife in Looksville forest never ceases to amaze me," Kaori said, looking at the bear in awe.

"Or disgust me," Oriana said, looking anywhere but the bear. A shine in the water caught her eyes. It was the scales of more fish reflecting the light of the sun. She smiled. "Kaori, you hungry?"

Kaori lowered the bikes to the earth, tilted her head, placed her hands behind her back, looked at Oriana curiously, glanced at what caught her gaze and bit her lip. "I'll catch the fish, you two start the fire."

"How are we going to do that?" Touma scratched his head.

Oriana laughed and took out her flashcards.

"Oh, that."

"Why Touma. It's almost like you've forgotten I can use magic." She wagged her flashcard an inch from his face. He scowled.

"Magic is overrated anyway." Touma harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. Oriana gaped at him, covered her mouth and laughed at his display.

"Y-you, you're so cute!" Oriana squeed and wrapped him in another hug. Touma sighed, kneaded her back and kissed her neck. "Mhm. I could get used to this," Oriana whispered to his ear. "Did you mean it? Wanting to put a ring on both of your sisters?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"I'm glad," Oriana said, relief in her voice. Slightly pulling away to look at him she tried to scowl, but it broke halfway into an indulgent grin. "It's unfair though. I can't even get mad at you for suggesting marrying two girls. You're such a lucky bastard, you know that?"

"Quite," Touma said. "Literally, too."

Oriana sighed. "You are such a downer sometimes. C'mere. Let's make a fire." She took a step away from him, which made him miss the warmth of her body. She held his left hand and winked as if she could read his mind. "Grab some sticks, won't you boy?" She took a shorthand into her mouth and ripped it off the rest of the pile. She raised her left arm, palm pointed to a tree. Silver blades made of wind emerged from the palm of her hand."Timber!" Oriana said and watched the tree fall into pieces. It cut into multiple, clean slices so precise it would make professional lumberjacks green with envy.

Touma picked up the smallest slices of wood he could carry and returned to Oriana. On the backdrop by the river, Kaori caught fishes by the dozens with a single swipe of her hand and threw them into the rocky riverside. The bear, having long since finished its meal looked hungrily at the salmon Kaori amassed into a pile. A glance from Oriana stopped it from taking a step, however. It glanced at the tree she destroyed and knew full well it could share the same fate.

"This enough?" he asked. There was a pile of lumber by the riverside. "How are you going to get it burning when it's on wet earth?"

"With maaagic," she drawled with a smug grin. In a more sincere tone, she asked, "Help Kaori clean the fish?"

"On it." He left Oriana to her witchcraft and approached his other sister. "Need a help, Kaori?"

"That would be wonderful, Touma." Kaori thanked him earnestly for the offer. He felt embarrassed because he didn't even do half the work she did. "Oriana, can you make us some knives? Preferably ones that won't break under Touma's touch." After Oriana cast a spell she threw two wooden knives through the air. Kaori caught one by the handle, and the other by the tip of the wooden blade. She offered it to Touma. He clutched the handle with his right hand, expecting it to shatter to pieces. When it didn't he made a delighted smile and went to work.

He scaled the salmon fish by the river, washing the scales off its body with the current of water. After he was done with one side, he flipped it to the other side and repeated the process. He rinsed off the lingering scale with water. Afterward, he pierced the knife from the fish's backside and pushed it all the way to the lower jaw. He was careful not to puncture the intestines. He didn't want to spill fish feces everywhere. He pulled it open and took out the fish's entrails with a grimace. He knifed the gill filaments from the base of the head, scraped out the other remaining organs and submerged it once more in water for cleansing.

He wiped sweat off his forehead with a satisfied sigh. "Whew, that's a relief." Touma glanced at Kaori, Oriana who stood beside her and the pile of fishes. "I'm done with this fish. Hand me another."

Kaori and Oriana shared an amused grin.

"We're done, slowpoke," Oriana said, pointing a thumb to the pile. "While you were busy spending time with that little thing me and Kaori took care of the rest."

"What!?" Touma asked in shock and disbelief. He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the pile. It was true. They were all cleaned of their scales, cut up and removed of their intestines. He slumped and felt all the energy vanish from his body in a puff of smoke.

"Cheer up lad," Oriana said in a patronizing voice and patted his back. "We'll get em next time."

"There's no we in me," Touma said.

"There is if you count double-u as an inverted em." Her insufferable grin was too much to bear. Touma groaned, felt his head hurt and threw the fish he scaled to the grizzly bear. It roared in approval and thanks and began eating once more.

His two lovely, older sisters laughed once more. "Come on," Kaori said. "Let's grab some sticks. These fishes won't fry themselves."

By the end of it all, he was pouting as he sat by the riverside, watching the fishes cook over the fire. Sticks pierced through their mouth and emerged from their back. They made a makeshift broiler from a bunch of twigs and constantly replaced them with new ones after the flames burned out the old. When Touma's stick full of five fishes was done cooking Kaori took it from the campfire and handed it to him.

"Enjoy," she said with a loving smile.

He took a bite, chewed, swallowed, gasped, and said, "It's delicious."

The bear seated beside him roared in curiosity. "Here, have a taste." Touma offered the bear a bite. It took an entire fish off the stick, held the fried salmon with its claws and took the entire body in one bite. The grizzly bear roared in approval.

"Yup, he agrees with me." Touma grinned. A flash of light drew his attention to Oriana. She had a hand closed into a fist, the knuckle pressed to her cheek, and her other hand held a smartphone as she looked at him with another amused smile. "You took a picture of me? Are you for real?"

Oriana giggled. "Why not? It would be a sin not to take adorable pictures of you, cutie pie."

Touma blushed at her compliment. "Gah! How am I supposed to defend myself against this!?"

"You don't," Kaori wisely advised him. Oriana nodded sagely.

"Listen to your sister," she said. "She knows what she's talking about."

"Bah. You're both full of shit," he smirked and took another bite of his fish.

Only to chew on air.

He noticed, other than the small stick on his hand, everything else was gone. The bear, he thought, noticing the grizzly bear suspiciously missing from his side. With a cold sweat, he glanced behind him to the distance. The bear made a run for it, with a stick in its jaws, back into the woods.

"What the fuck! What kind of shitty luck is this!? Such misfortune!" Touma screamed into the heavens. Oriana and Kaori shared another laugh at his expense. He sighed and felt a migraine incoming. It receded when the two offered him their share of the meals.

"Here," Oriana said. "Wouldn't want you to get thinner than me, now would I?"

"Let's share our meals, Touma." Kaori tapped the free space between her and Oriana. Touma couldn't help the goofy smile on his face as he sat beside them. Their body heat was warmer than the fire, he thought. With a satisfied sigh, he took another bite of the delicious Atlantic salmon.

And then they grabbed his knees, pressed their faces to his, their lips brushing his skin, and kissed him on his cheeks. That was when he knew he was in heaven.

"Wait till your birthday, stud. And I might just grant your wish," Oriana purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"What she said," Kaori added huskily, cupping his cheek. Directing his face to hers, Kaori went for a second kiss, this time to his lips. When she was done, leaving him gasping for air, Oriana took her turn. Maybe, Touma thought, as Kaori and Oriana eyed each other amorously and then shared a kiss. I'm not so unlucky after all. Oriana moaned into the kiss, and her hands clutched the back of Kaori's head, fingers buried into Kaori's scalp as Kaori took her breath away.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time," Kaori said, wiping saliva off her lips. Oriana was still gasping for breath. Touma shook his head.

"Wow," he said.

 **/0/**

Shout-out to abodo and his story, "Between a Saint and a Sinner," without which I wouldn't have made this story. Might change it to M rating in the future, who knows. Just wanted to get this out there.


	2. Chapter 2

My lovely older sisters 02

 **/0/**

Author's notes: Whoa. Surprised people liked it. I just thought of putting it there because I want to continue that other story I read. Well, I'm glad people are interested. Lemme answer some reviews at the end of the page.

 **/0/**

Oriana's face reddened like a tomato and she hastily got up from the ground, eyes narrowing into slits as she scowled at her sister. She stomped on a cooked fish head and kicked it to the river where the watercourse took it to the river mouth, into the depths of Looksville forest lake.

"What the hell, Kaori! Why did you kiss me like that!? I thought we agreed to only kiss Touma you opportunistic pervert!"

Kaori licked her lips as she followed her sister, stood up on her feet, and dusted her legs. Touma was gaping at the scene of his two siblings on either side of him. The river current, the splashes fish made, the leaves rustling with the wind, and the howls of the wolves in the woods mixed together to form a soothing backdrop that calmed his nerves.

"I'm sorry," Kaori said, raising her hands to placate Oriana who at the moment looked like a scared rabbit ready to bolt. "It appears I'm just as attracted to you as I am to Touma. Is it not mutual?"

Oriana gaped at her sister, her face so red Touma worried steam would come out of her ears. "T-that's not the point you idiot! Pervert! Fuck off!" Oriana yelped when Kaori vanished from her sight. Touma, having a good vantage view of his sisters saw Kaori reappear behind Oriana. She deduced it a moment after she glanced down and found Kaori's shadow overlapping with her own.

"You didn't deny my feelings," Kaori noted with a grin. Oriana cried in surprise and spun on her foot. Kaori was faster and hooked her hands under Oriana's armpits and reeled the other girl by her shoulders. "I love you, dear sister of mine!" Kaori kissed Oriana's head and nuzzled her blonde hair. "I just wanted you to know that I have feelings for you, and I am quite pleased it isn't a one-sided sentiment."

"Alright, alright." Oriana pouted cutely and sagged in Kaori's hold. "Whatever you say, Kaori. Can you let me go now?"

"Not yet," Kaori chirped. "Touma, be a dear and join our hugging?"

Touma grimaced and stood up. If he didn't indulge Kaori's needs she'd simply haul him off his feet like she did Oriana earlier at their backyard. Oriana glared at him. "Don't you dare," she hissed.

"He dares," Kaori said and lowered her chin to Oriana's head. "Right, sweetie?" Kaori smiled.

Oriana sulked as Touma embraced her from the front, and Kaori lowered her hands and wrapped her arms on Oriana's abdomen from behind. Oriana lowered her forehead to Touma's shoulder and sighed. "You two are the worst."

"Aw," Kaori cooed, giving Touma a wide grin as she continued teasing Oriana. "Love you too, sis."

"Grr," Oriana growled. "You're lucky I love you."

It took them ten minutes to leave the forest on their bicycles and reach the familiar compound. Touma pressed the intercom on the wall beside the gate. "Leslie," he called the gate guard's name. "Can you open up?"

"Right away, sir." There was a beep and then the electronic locks holding the gate loosened. Touma entered on foot, followed by Oriana and then Kaori. A gardener was pushing a lawnmower over the yard. The gardener gave them a nod and a smile.

"Feels weird, having guards." Touma didn't know what to make of it. He knew his sisters didn't need the extra protection, and they were both strong enough on their own to protect him. They often carted him along whenever they have a mission on a different country too, disguised under the pretense of a vacation.

Kaori shrugged. "They try to be as invisible as possible. They even stay on the guesthouse. None of them disturb us, Touma." She tilted her head at the person waiting for them on the porch. He was Caucasian. His black hair was neatly combed. He donned an earpiece on his right ear. Black sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore a suit, the left side bulging slightly to hint at the gun holstered under his coat.

"Good morning sir, madams."

"Good morning Joshua," Kaori greeted the bodyguard with a smile. "Do you have anything for us? From our boss, perhaps?"

The house, the land, the money streamed to their accounts. Even the bodyguards and the gardener all belonged or were under the employ of the mysterious boss Touma kept hearing about. He had yet to interact with the boss, and he wondered if he ever would find a face to meet his sister's elusive employer.

"Yes ma'am," Joshua said. "Permission to inform sir Touma?"

Touma was ready to leave them to their clandestine business when Kaori surprised him.

"Granted," Kaori said. "Can we have someone put these bikes to the garage? Thanks."

Joshua nodded stiffly and spoke to his earpiece. Ten seconds later another bodyguard arrived from the guesthouse and took the bicycles from the three siblings and towards the garage.

"Josh," Oriana said, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. "What does the boss want?"

"A person of interest entered American soil two hours ago. The POI left Dulles International and headed straight for D.C."

"Whoa," Touma muttered. "It's like a thriller. Is this a spy or terrorist we're after?"

"We?" Oriana laughed and once more tousled his hair, making him scowl. "What's this we business, you doofus? There's no we at all. Just me and Kaori, with you out of the equation."

"If it was two hours ago, then why were we being informed only now?" Kaori made her way up the staircase to the porch, opened the doorknob and entered the castle-like mansion. She kicked her shoes off her feet and stepped on a red carpet on the living room. Touma and Oriana followed her into the kitchen, and the bodyguard closed the door after they were all inside. Touma leaned on the white counter while his sisters made for the refrigerator and the glass cabinet.

"We had another operative monitoring the target. Unfortunately, our operative died of a heart attack in the plane. We retrieved the body outside the hospital, but the damage was done."

Touma grimaced. "Jesus. That's morbid." He tilted his head. "Joshua, sir, why did you ask permission to let me join?"

Joshua removed his sunglasses and gazed at Touma with rich brown eyes. "With all due respect, sir, you were going to be a part of this world one way or the other. If neither of your sisters allows you into our group, you'll be taken by Langley or the US Forces and work for them instead. It would certainly create… conflicts of interest."

"Ah." Touma looked at Kaori. "Is that what you were talking about with the boss?"

Kaori took a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. "Yup. Despite living in this country, we don't work for Langley."

"Langley…" Touma rubbed his chin. "Virginia? Where the CIA agents have their HQ?"

"Yes," Oriana said and took some cups from the glass cabinet. "But they're called officers, not agents," she corrected him. "Remember that distinction." She lowered the cups to the countertop. Kaori poured orange juice into the cups.

"Thanks," Touma said, accepting the juice Oriana offered him. "Joshua, would you like one?"

"No, thank you, sir. I'll be on my way."

Touma frowned. "That's it? You barely gave us anything."

"A fair assessment. Let me reassure you that lady Kaori was already notified of the target. The nature of your older sisters' jobs is in capturing the targets and leave them bound in extraction points in specific locations. That saves the two the trouble of smuggling a body out of a country."

"Hey!" Oriana glared at the bodyguard, and then looked at Touma worriedly. "Um, he makes it sound worse than it actually is. No need to worry, Touma. We don't kidnap random people off the street. We take bad ones."

"Trust me, Touma. We do not condone pointless acts of evil and would not have accepted these clandestine operations if they were to hurt the innocent," Kaori added solemnly.

"We provide them the papers, the passports, the funds in their operations," Joshua continued. "But we do so through a middleman. If ever the two become compromised, beaten or caught in enemy territory, we make sure that there's no trail leading back to us."

"We?" Touma asked, ignoring his sisters' worried looks. He didn't care about their jobs. He knew they were good people. "Am I gonna get a name for this super secret group of spies or whatever it is you actually do?"

"Rest assured," Joshua said. "When the time comes, they'll introduce themselves to you as well. For now, you should be patient. It took five years for your older sisters to meet the boss. I take it you'll have to wait a little less."

"Wait," Touma said. He glared at his sisters. "You already knew the boss?"

Kaori made a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head. "We were under orders to hide it from you. The lie was from us, though. Sorry, Touma."

"Yeah." Oriana nodded and took a sip of her orange juice. She wiped her lips with her hand. "If we had our way we wouldn't keep anything from you. But we don't. Last chance, little brother. Are you sure you want to be a part of this life?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Oriana said, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Not even thinking about it? That's so just like you. Looks like I'll have to prevent you from becoming a field agent."

"It's not up to you."

"Yeah, it is!"

Kaori said, Kaori interjected by telling them the name of the target, disrupting the usual byplay of her siblings. Her fond smile made them both pause, if only briefly. "I have a picture of him in a manila folder in my bed. Want to see?"

"Sure," Touma said.

"Then I shall take my leave." Joshua nodded to each of them. "There's a duffel bag containing one million dollars on the porch. If you need more, don't hesitate to call me."

Touma's eyes followed his back until the bodyguard took a step out of their house, returned with the bag, left it at the couch, returned to the porch and closed the door.

"O-one million?" Touma gasped. "That's a lot of cash!"

"Not enough, usually," Oriana offhandedly remarked, making it seem like the one million cash was pocket change. Touma's eyes widened and a searing heat torched his cheeks when she saucily grinned at him, reached for the hem of her shirt, and pulled it out of her head. Other than the yellow bikini top, she was bare. He had a good of her smooth skin, her sexy figure and her satisfied grin. "Like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

"Y-yeah." His goofy smile made her blush and giggle happily. Oriana held her shirt to her stomach and turned around. "Wanna go swimming with me?" She bit her lip and eyed Kaori. "Both of you?"

"S-sure," Kaori stuttered, sporting a minor blush herself. Touma noticed her eyes ogling Oriana's body just like him, and Oriana shamelessly posed, for their mutual enjoyment. She put her right hand behind her left shoulder blade, her elbow beside her head, and stretched to the left. Just for exercise, she'd insist if they asked her. "Let me get my one-piece swimsuit."

"Nah." Oriana threw her shirt to the dining table, sashayed towards her siblings and wrapped her arms on their shoulders. "No change. You have to swim in what you're wearing." When they didn't complain, her grin grew wider. "Man, if only I knew both of you had feelings for me. I mean, Touma was obvious. But you too, Kaori? It feels crazy knowing my looks are enough to "

"It's not my fault who I'm attracted to," she complained in a vain attempt to defend herself.

"I am so happy!" Oriana, empowered by the defenseless states of her siblings dragged them both to the door leading to their basement.

 **/0/**

The swimming pool was rectangular in shape and filled with clean water in a turquoise blue color. It was due to the white tiles of the pool, Touma thought to himself, and then dismissed the trivia when Oriana's cycling shorts fell off her sexy legs and to the floor, leaving her in her boyshorts. She glanced at him with a naughty smile and dived to the pool, submerging into the water with a splash.

She emerged from the shallower part of the pool, her hair clinging to her skin glistening with a sheen of pool water. She winked at him, smiling flirtily. She raised her arm out of the water and pointed at him, beckoning him to join her with her finger.

"Come on, tough guy. I don't bite." He gulped, nodded and took a step forward when she added, "Much."

Touma groaned.

"Easy there, tiger." Kaori laughed from the purple poolside sun lounger. Unlike Touma, she was equipped for nearly every situation. There was a shower room in the corner, and stashed within the towels was a set of swimming clothes. Oriana's excited smile morphed into great disappointment when Kaori emerged from the shower room, having already taken a bath, and donning a violet boardshorts and black bandeau bikini top.

Touma, on the other hand, was constantly in a state of paralysis thanks to the bare skin that kept catching his eyes.

Kaori made a sympathetic smile. "Must be torture for you having to watch us and not touch." She sighed and sniffed, though it didn't stop the grin that eventually took her lips. "If you want, the two of us can have a makeout session and Oriana can watch."

"Hey!" Oriana complained.

Kaori intentionally looked away from Oriana and stared into the ceiling. With a louder voice, she said, "I mean, considering SOMEONE doesn't seem interested in me, I guess I'll have to satisfy my urges with my cute little brother." She winked at him. "C'mere Touma." She tapped her thighs, reminding him of their younger years when he used to sit on her lap. "Come to big sister Kaori. She'll make you feel really good."

"I'm interested," Oriana murmured with a cute pout. Kaori's enhanced senses meant she heard what Oriana said, but pretended not to, though it didn't stop the satisfied expression on her face.

"That sounds fun," Touma said. He shook his head and made an x with his arms. "But no thanks. I'm not… at the right state of mind to play with you." And with a harrumph, added, "And I'm not a kid anymore, sis."

"Take your top off," Oriana jeered from the white pool steps she sat on. "Don't be shy. I'm satisfied filling my eyes."

"No thanks. I'm good," Touma insisted. He was afraid of overloading himself with the stimulants in the physical form of his sisters.

"Hey," Oriana said. "Don't be that guy. We're taking our clothes off to the man we'll marry and here you are being a wuss." She propped her elbows on her thighs under the water, lowered her cheeks to her hands and blew a blonde thread of hair from her face. "What'll we tell our children? 'Dad wanted us to show some skin but he was too much of a chicken to show us his' doesn't sound very encouraging, you know?"

Touma was left speechless by her words, each insult piercing an arrow into his heart until he was left with all his pride bleeding into the floor. Kaori's muffled laughs were the nail in the coffin. A glance confirmed she was indeed trying to cover her mouth with a hand, and failing miserably in halting her laughs. With an embarrassed scowl, Touma took his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

"There. Happy!?" He asked and raised his arms.

"Much," Oriana purred. Her eyes roamed from his chest to his abdomen, and Touma had to resist the urge of covering himself with his arms just to avoid another tease from the girls. He felt shivers on his back and knew Kaori was likely doing the same. He looked back at her, she gave him a smile and continued ogling his body like he did hers and Oriana's.

Touma scratched the back of his head and felt the heat in his cheeks that became a constant in his life since the day he found himself attracted to his sisters. The two shared similar blushes but shamelessly eyed him anyway. It took another thirty seconds before they looked away with satisfied expressions.

"I feel so violated," Touma muttered, sat on the ledge, and dipped his legs into the pool.

"We didn't force you to do anything, silly man!" Oriana pushed her arms into the pool with a plash and threw a wave of water. Touma closed his eyes and gave a long sigh as Oriana soaked him over and over. "Maybe next time you shouldn't hesitate when two girls head over heels with you are willing to do stupid shit like this to get your attention!"

"Wow!" Touma shouted, finally caving in to the pressure. "Not like Kaori had any say in this! You like dressing things up to sound more selfless than they actually are. Admit it, Oriana. In the end, you're just one big pervert!"

She threw another splash just as he said the last word, giving him something to drink and cough over while he spasmed on the floor. He punched his chest and coughed the pool water to his side. He took his shirt, wiped spit and water on his lips, and glared at Oriana.

"Aha. Whoops?" She made the v sign for peace with her index and middle finger in an attempt to placate him.

"Let's see how you like it!" Touma kicked the surface of the water and threw a splash into Oriana. It did nothing other than set her off into another laugh.

"I'm already wet, in case your eyes aren't working!"

"Oh yeah!? I'll make you wetter!" Touma jumped into the pool, submerging himself in water and soaking his entire body as he swam for his sister. Oriana squealed and attempted to climb up the pool steps with her dainty legs, but Touma caught her stomach with his arms before she could escape. He was amazed at her softness and warmth but didn't voice it in fear of giving her more rope to hang him with.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Oriana laughed even as she mocked him. Touma growled and carried her to the deeper parts of the pool despite her attempts to wiggle out of his lock and kick her legs in the air, and with his weight pushed them both beneath the water. Oriana broke free of his hold and swam up to the surface with a gasp. Touma followed her up and laughed at her expense.

"You little bitch!" Oriana chortled and continued throwing water at him. Touma played along with a grin and mimicked her actions. "Hey! Stop that! Stop getting me wet! Only I can do that and you're not allowed!"

"Whatever you say, crybaby." Touma blocked the next wave of water she punched at him.

Kaori took out her smartphone from under her chair and videotaped her adorable siblings' childish games. It was times like these she wished none of them would change, that they remain loving siblings forever. Then again… Kaori played with her hair and checked her online photo album. She took a picture of the diamond rings Touma bought her and Oriana when he was fast asleep. It brought her to tears and made her give a lot of hugs the following day. Of course, she pretended she was unaware of the fact the day he admitted to them.

"I wouldn't mind being his wife," she said softly, and with a more amorous gaze at Oriana added, "And I wouldn't mind being hers either."

Kaori let the two have fun for five more minutes before she sat up and clapped her hands, drawing their attention. Oriana and Touma were in the process of wrestling, their hands clasped on each other's and pushing the other down under the pool. It was a battle they all knew Touma would win, so Oriana was simply enjoying a chance at physical contact with her brother.

"Okay, you two. Time for a break. Let's have some lunch before we continue."

"Ugh. Haven't we ate fish just an hour ago?" Oriana complained and unclasped her hands from Touma's. Her hands quested to his back and she buried her face into his chest. "Unless you're still hungry, Touma."

Kaori sat up, lowered one lovely leg to the floor, and pushed herself standing and up. "We can come back later, you two. There are also some dishes left in the backyard. Someone has to clean them."

"Responsibilities!" Oriana groaned into Touma's chest. "Oh, how I loathe them."

He rubbed the bare part of her back and gave a soft squeeze. "Come on. Five minutes?"

"Fiiine," she drawled. With a coquettish smile, she pushed his chest away and gave him a nice of her back as she sashayed up the steps and onto the poolside. She pulled the wrinkles on her boyshorts while looking back at him and said, "Well? Are you coming or what?"

Touma shook his head and exhaled deeply. "This is the life," he said. He followed her up the steps and took her offered hand. Kaori led the way to the staircase up to the basement entryway, hummed to herself and listened to Oriana and Touma's laughs behind her.

 **/0/**

"So this is the guy?" Touma asked, looking at the photograph on the table. In it was a tattooed man with bleached blond hair, a square jaw, and strong cheekbones. He was Japanese, indicating his origin. "He's from Academy City?"

Touma had sat at the dining room table while Oriana and Kaori took the dishes from the backyard and the countertop, returned the pitcher to the fridge and washed the cups, plates, and utensils on the sink and then placed them inside the dish drying cabinet on the wall above the sink. Right now the two scantily clad girls stood behind him, Kaori with her arms crossed and Oriana with one hand on her waist.

"You know, if you let me do the dishes once in a while I wouldn't feel so pathetic," Touma complained. "And why am I still shirtless again?"

"Because Kaori wants to keep staring at your abs," Oriana grinned. A towel was hanging around her neck, the ends dangling under her collarbone. She held his shoulder with her free hand and gave a squeeze. "Why? Think it's unfair to be topless when the two beautiful girls you're with are barely wearing anything?"

"Maybe you're feeling cold?" Kaori asked worriedly. Her gaze turned into disapproval. "You didn't dry yourself when we came out of the basement, young man."

'Don't young man, me. You're not my mother,' is what Touma wanted to say. However, he couldn't voice such disrespectful thoughts to the women who raised him and so he held his tongue and lowered his head in apology.

Kaori stroked his head and said, "I only say this because I'm worried you might get sick." She borrowed Oriana's towel and began drying Touma's head, his hair, his scalp. She was nothing if not thorough in the process of cleanliness. Since they were kids she made sure the other two were always hygienic and informed about the world. Oriana was more mature than Touma in that regard, which was one of the many reasons why Kaori allowed Oriana to accompany her in the first place.

"Have you cleaned your ears?" Kaori asked and removed the towel from his head, throwing it to the chair across the table. "I'll get the cotton swab."

"No!" Touma groaned. "My ears are completely fine."

"Really?" Oriana released his shoulder, leaned in front of him and raised two fingers. "How many hands am I holding?"

"Oriana that doesn't even make sense. My ears have nothing to do with your hands and you aren't even holding anything so-"

"Answer the question," Kaori prodded him.

Touma wrinkled his nose at the insane troll logic. "Um, two? You're holding two fingers?"

"I'm not holding anything!" Oriana corrected him. "I'm raising two fingers." Glancing at Kaori, she added, "We also need to get his eyes checked up. And maybe have him see a psychiatrist and learn if his brain's working fine or if he needs help."

"Touma, we're taking you to the doctor," Kaori decided. He couldn't believe them. Touma puffed his cheeks and refused to answer his sisters until their blank expressions broke into another set of grins.

"Can't you two take anything seriously?" he complained. Kaori poked his right cheek, Oriana poked his left.

"That'll be a negative," Oriana said.

"Though we can abstain for the time being," Kaori added. "But it would be unforgivable not to tease our adorable little brother. Don't you agree, dear sister?"

"Quite."

"Okay," Touma said and sighed in an exasperated manner. "Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"You were the one who derailed it by asking us for more work," Kaori chided him with a frown. "Now come on, we'll take you to the doctor."

"Kaori, enough jokes…" Touma groaned and covered his face with his hands and peeked through the gap between his fingers.

"Joke?" Kaori tilted her head. The surprised look on her face was very cute, Touma thought. "I am not joking, Touma. I simply find your reactions cute and humorous."

"Gee, thanks." Touma mulled her words with a grimace. He was about to pout, though covered it by hiding his mouth with his palm, his arm raised, elbow propped up on the table, and his face looking away from his sisters.

"He's pouting!" Oriana said, immediately discerning his plan and destroying it completely. "You are so cute, oh little brother of mine!"

"The topic?" Touma groaned.

"The target. He's one of those mad scientists in Academy City. He's unaware he was being targeted."

"Wait, mad scientist?" Touma narrowed his eyes. "Are we sure this guy didn't use some sort of cancer giving x-ray gun or a heart attack inducing freeze-ray gun or something? I mean, he's a mad scientist and the two of you are magicians capable of distorting reality. Isn't it more likely he found out he was being tailed and terminated the operative before making his escape?"

Kaori and Oriana shared a secret smile whenever they knew something he didn't and were going to rub it all over his face. Or rather tease him with a hint of the information without ever going all the way.

"Touma, real life isn't like a thriller," Oriana said. "In most cases I've seen, what's the simplest explanation often is."

"Yes, I've heard of Occam's Razor so no need to lecture me."

"Based on the intel from our super secret organization," Kaori interjected with a waggle of her eyebrows, playing along with what she thought was Touma's childishness at the assumption real-life mad scientists were anything like their science fiction counterpart. An irritating fact he buried deep in the back of his mind. "He even led a paramilitary organization in Academy City."

Touma whistled. "You guys have spies in Academy City?"

"We have spies everywhere," Oriana proclaimed proudly with a puff of her chest.

"So how are you two going to track this guy?" Touma asked and pointedly ignored Oriana's drawl claiming, 'with maaagic'. "Washington, DC's a big place. And I doubt he's going to stay there for long."

"Oh?" Kaori asked. "What makes you think so? Our target is unaware he is being monitored."

"Was," Touma corrected her. "Before your operative died of a heart attack. Again, what are the odds of this happening? A million to one?"

"A hundred fifty thousand to around three hundred million per year in North America," Oriana said. "I think? Not sure. Maybe it's changed. Hold on let me look it up."

"No, please don't." Touma rubbed his forehead. He was feeling a headache coming. "I just don't feel like this is a good idea at all."

"Learn from the expert, newbie." Oriana swiped the photo from the table and went up the stairway to her room and slammed the door shut. Touma looked at Kaori with a perplexed expression, wondering why Oriana acted that way. Strangely, Kaori did not appear perturbed, but rather the opposite. Her serene expression as she seated beside him made Touma wonder if he was the only sane person in their house.

"Touma, do you understand how magic operates?" Kaori asked. She closed her eyes, crossed her legs, one foot over the opposite thigh, sole faced upward and heel almost touching her abdomen, and repeated with the other in a lotus sitting position and clasped her hands. It was an image that made him think of meditation, if it was the feet alone, or a prayer to God if it was merely her hands. Combined it confused him.

"No?" Touma shook his head. "Neither of you ever showed me the process. I mean, I see Oriana cast spells and your magic always appeared passively like my own so I didn't really think there was that much of a difference between our abilities."

Kaori chuckled. "Let me correct you, then. Magic is something sought after by those without the talent to recreate feats of those with talents, such as espers and gemstones."

"Like the psychic from Academy City?"

"Indeed, but the existence of extrasensory perception abilities extended far beyond and superseded Academy City. Even without advance technology, the earth was able to create espers naturally. Those are called gemstones. I think you are one."

"No…" Touma didn't understand why he felt that way, but he felt it wasn't right to call him an esper even though empirical evidence suggested otherwise.

"Very well. However, magicians are not created solely from the desire to have superpowers like espers. They are made from people jealous of the success others have, no matter how mundane it is. Good grades, a wonderful personality, great wealth and more. All those blessed with such gifts do not become magicians. It is often those lacking these gifts that are railroaded into the path of magic."

"That doesn't sound very nice." Touma nudged her shoulder and Kaori lost her concentration in favor of giving him her attention, opening her eyes and smiling at him. "I couldn't imagine either of you being talentless. You're both so kind and beautiful it's impossible to think otherwise."

"Oh, Touma." Kaori breathed his name and leaned forward. She reached a hand. Her fingers caressed his face. She opened her lips, an inch away from his. They both moaned into the kiss. After their lips parted Kaori's thumb rubbed his cheek. Her smile was so happy, her eyes so delighted that he was left breathless from the blissful expression in her face.

 **/0/**

Oriana sat on the floor of her dark bedroom. The walls were pink, the floor red, and the ceiling white. A ceiling fan remained inactive from the ceiling. Three portraits hanging from the wall. The first of the Chinese gods Fuxi and Nüwa intertwined, their legs replaced by snake tails intertwined, and their arms hooked on each other's shoulders. The second portrait was that Fuxi, alone, seated on the earth, a mountain behind him, an octagon drawn to his right foot, and a turtle looking up near his left foot. The third portrait depicted Fuxi looking upon a trigram sketch on a scroll of paper. His hand held a quill pen soaked in ink from the black inkwell near his right knee.

On the floor was her white tablet. On the screen was a map application revealing her current location in her home on the hills of Looksville. She zoomed it out to scope the entirety of the United States of America.

What Oriana was using at the moment was an archaic form of magic. Feng Shui was the practice of arranging certain items in specific locations. Once everything was in place, a magic circle would activate and create a spell based on the contents the items offered.

Fuxi was a teacher in cooking, fishing with nets, and hunting with weapons made of bone, wood or bamboo. Created by Pangu, the god of creation in Chinese mythology, Fuxi and Nüwa were the original humans that made Kunlun Mountain, the axis mundi or the location that connected heaven and earth, and the symbol of divinity, as their home.

There was a small sacrifice each time Oriana used this magic. She gave a little more of herself to the people of her choice until her free will would be overridden completely by her new masters. The ones she had dedicated herself to were none other than her beloved siblings Kamijou Touma and Kanzaki Kaori.

She never told Kaori the price of the archaic magic, of course. She was sure she did something wrong. Feng Shui was not supposed to punish its practitioners the way this magic did to her. She was not an Onmyoudou specialist and was painfully aware of that fact the first time she the spell and was subservient to Kaori and Touma for the rest of the day. Kaori wondered why Oriana was helping her with all her chores, and why Oriana indulged all of Touma's games and then became aloof the next day.

Every time she used the spell, an hour of her life would be consumed by its side-effect and be dedicated to Touma and Kaori instead. There were specific days in her calendar where she would be helpless to their will. For now, it was still hidden from her siblings, though eventually she'd run out of days in the calendar and become their slave completely.

It didn't sound so bad, Oriana thought. And it was a long way off.

She sat on the floor, her legs crossed, her hands clenched into fists, and her grin baring her teeth. "Let's do this!" she said and lowered the photograph of her target over the screen of her tablet.

"With my target as the fish, oh great Fuxi, let me be the fisher to catch them in a net." The skin on her arms cracked into golden light that illuminated the dark room. It was like a burning sensation. Often times, Oriana imagined herself as the bait attached to the hook of a fishing rod for her siblings to ravish to their heart's content. She imagined herself submerged in the ocean, a wire wrapped around her naked body, and her siblings swimming towards her and opening their hungry mouths to have their fill.

"Gah!" The burning sensation reached the peak of its crescendo. Her entire body was lit in a golden light and exploded into a bright flash that illuminated the room. And then it returned to darkness. She was left gasping for breath, her scantily clad body in a yellow bikini top and boyshorts bottom covered in a sheen of sweat. She fell on the floor, her head beside her tablet. The picture was burned into a crisp. She grinned despite her exhausted state. Although she needed to hide the fact today she sold her soul to Touma and Kaori, again, she was overall successful in casting her spell.

The map on her tablet shifted to a different location.

 **/0/**

"Guys, I found him!" Oriana said, bursting out of her room and looked over the second-floor balcony. Her cheerful face turned into a lecherous one when she saw Kaori making out with Touma. "Hey, don't start without me you hungry, hormonal perverts."

Oriana disappeared from the balcony. Touma was blushing so madly at being caught by his sister, making out with his older one. Kaori a little less so, but it was less her being indifferent to getting caught and more of having a good poker face.

"I-I've been meaning to ask," Touma said, almost cringing as he forced a smile, scratched the back of his ear and changed the subject. "Am I going to join you in this manhunt?"

Kaori scowled. "Of course not."

"But we'll take a trip anyway..." Touma remembered all those vacations they took where the two girls mysteriously disappear for a few hours and leave him with clear instructions to stay in his hotel room until they get back.

"Well," Kaori said, blinking and realizing what he meant. "I can wear a body-cam and show you why a confrontation with a target isn't the nicest of jobs."

"Okay." They turned their attention to Oriana, who at the moment was sweaty, her chest heaving, her legs shaking, and her face reddening from her magical activities. Touma forced down the boiling lust for his sister's incredibly attractive body and said, "You found him? That was fast. Magic's amazing."

"Na-ah." Oriana stuck out her tongue, her hands holding something behind her back. "First, the goods."

Touma covered his blushing face and looked away. Kaori held his shoulders and her hand grasped his forearm, peeling it from his cheek. Her other hand held his chin and made him face Oriana. Oriana, for her part, licked her lips and pressed into his for a saucy kiss. Her tongue was so soft and wet.

"Ahem," Kaori coughed. Their lips parted and Oriana removed the bridge of saliva with the back of her hand.

"Oh, right." Oriana grinned cheekily and raised her tablet, screen pointed towards them. "Feast your eyes on the target's location!"

"Georgetown?" Kaori raised a brow.

"Kihara Amata is in Georgetown?"

 **/0/**

Kihara Amata had a mole in the United States government. It started a few years back while he was still working on his Level 5 project with the albino. That was when the Chairman instructed his family to interfere with countries all over the world. Amata didn't understand it at the time, but he was free to interpret the order as he saw fit. He understood Crowley's command as to take over the world. Developing Level 5 espers took too much time. Causing discord in the world powers and then overtaking them from behind the scenes was much easier.

The Kihara family was in a strange spot. They were the forerunners in developing state of the art technology for Academy City twenty years ahead of the rest of the world. They were the closest confidants to the Chairman himself and were permitted to do as they please so long as they keep making successful ventures into the development of weapons and psychic abilities.

They were scientists. Not hired guns. But the Kihara family served Aleister Crowley the way knights served their kings. If Aleister asked them to jump, they would ask how high. And Amata was in the lead position due to the prestige it would give him once his mole enacted their plan of success, the prerequisite being the termination of a certain high profile target.

Amata was currently dressed in a comfy red turtleneck, white pants and red croc shoes, sat on the side of his bed and stirred a spoon in the mug of his warm, black coffee. He drank coffee every day. Caffeine acts as a psychoactive stimulant. When consumed, the caffeine travels from the digestive system, into the bloodstream, and into the brain. This process usually took around thirty to forty-five minutes. When it hits the brain, it blocks the inhibitory neurotransmitter Adenosine. This causes an increase in the activity of other neurotransmitters such as the norepinephrine and the dopamine, causing the brain to rapid-fire its neurons. The combined chemicals and neurons conglomerate to boost the mood, energy, memory, response times, and general cognitive thinking.

In other words, it gave him a good mood.

So with a happy sigh, he took a sip of his coffee and for a moment lost himself in the wonderful drink and escaped the planet populated by carbon-based lifeforms he despised with every fiber of his being.

He checked his wristwatch. It was almost time. He took the remote from the nightstand and turned on the television. The president-elect was in the first limousine at the back of the motorcade. Four motorcycles emerged from the corner of the street, followed by the DC police squad, Secret Service sedans, and then the two identical limousines, followed by more sedans.

They were on their way to a charity event, for what reasons escaped Amata. He hired a local photographer to do a rush job and take pictures of the president-elect for a lucrative sum of money. He insisted the photographer use the camera Amata bought. It was expensive and beyond the photographer's pay grade. But what was even more expensive was the special gift inside the backpack he loaned the photographer under the order the camera was to be placed there and nowhere else. The money was good, good enough to buy common sense, it seemed.

The special gift was a bomb in the shape of a small silver marble. It was an offshoot of his main project at the time. The marble had been active since the moment he arrived at the airport. It was an unassuming thing and didn't draw eyes from custom. In Academy City, the Kihara's possessed free reign, but on first world countries beyond that, they had to be covert and unassuming to avoid the attention their homeland would garner. The marble had been absorbing energy nonstop. It was the fruition of his hard labor with the #1 guinea pig. It had a timetable from the process of gathering as much energy as it could and then releasing it all in one big beautiful explosion.

It was around this time, while the photographer was among peers, reporters, cameramen, sightseers, and tourists that the limousine passed them by.

If he was a cliche villain in one of those British spy films he would give a one-liner to show how much of a quick-witted genius he was in addition to being a maniacal mad scientist.

"Boom goes the dynamite," Amata said, trying for a guttural voice. He snorted. That was stupid and pointless.

A fiery explosion followed the photographer he hired in ground zero, killing everyone on the screen including the cameraman taking the live transmission of the event. He turned off the television and took another sip of his coffee.

Bitter, just the way he liked it.

 **/0/**

Fortitude501; Why thank you. Lol.

Phoenix 7.49; Same. Thanks.

Sergio644; He is indeed a lucky bastard.

whwsms; Yeah. I might have a problem with that. Hope I can reign myself this time unlike when I made the other lemon story. What was supposed to be two wives turned into three and more planned. Shit got crazy.

BakonoftheUnknown; Lol had to look that up. Dragonball Abridged?

Guest; Agree with the m rating, but not just yet. The other thing though...

Generation Zero; By develop his ability more, do you mean his Imagine Breaker? Or his other ability?

Guest00; thanks for pointing that out. The similarity is there, you know, other than the magic, superpowers, and world-spanning enemies.

Crack Shipping Guy; That's the plan.

Read & Review!


End file.
